


Isn't It Lovely?

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Oliver Queen, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen, why are tags so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry and Oliver have been trying foryearsto have a baby. Barry wants one so bad, but the speedforce running through his system prevents that from happening.





	Isn't It Lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> it's late, but im really excited to post this!!
> 
> edited, but i miss stuff a lot, lol
> 
> really hope this fic doesn't sound bad ('''''''':

Staring at himself in the mirror, Barry couldn’t help the small frown that adorned his face. He was currently shirtless, staring at his stomach where his abs were prominently showing. Running a hand over them, he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like if he was pregnant; if the speedforce would allow his omega body to do what he was gifted with. His alpha, Oliver, never pressured Barry to get pregnant, or say anything after another miscarriage, but Barry could tell, _just tell_ , that even he was starting to get worried.

While they had been mated for a while, Barry never mentioned to him _why_ he kept having miscarriages. It was just something he didn’t think was worth discussing with the older male. He knew that Felicity and Oliver had made their own theories when he wasn’t around. He was certain they were either close to the truth, or figured it out on their own.

The lightning, _the_ _speedforce_ , made it next to impossible for Barry to keep a pregnancy for longer than a couple months.

The floor behind him creaked under the weight of someone standing in the doorway, and Barry’s hand dropped from where it was laying on his stomach. He looked in the mirror to see Oliver leaning on the doorjamb, watching his mate silently.

“When did you get home?” Barry asked, turning away from the mirror and grabbing his shirt to pull it on. Barry avoided meeting Oliver’s eyes as he got dressed before walking over to him and wrapping arms around the alpha, burying his nose into the crook of the man’s neck. Oliver’s natural alpha scent always calmed him down.

“Just now,” Oliver answered, wrapping his arms around Barry and holding him close. “Are you alright, baby?”

“I’ll be fine,” Barry insisted, pulling away a little so he could see Oliver's face. “How was work?”

The two of them both knew Barry was avoiding the much-needed conversation that needed to happen between the two. But instead of pushing the issue, Oliver just gave him a small smile. “It was alright. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. It’s not a proper day off unless we’re both home,” Barry said with a forced chuckle. He pulled away and tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear. He needed a haircut soon. “What do you want for dinner?”

 **~*~**

Barry was certain that while “topic avoidance” wasn’t something he could put on a resume, it was something he was _very_ good at. All throughout the week leading up to his heat, Barry could feel Oliver’s eyes on him. Barry always told Oliver how much he wanted kids, and how excited he was to have his own. Up until their actual mating, it was all the younger male had talked about.

Then, well, they started trying for kids, and Barry quickly realised it wasn’t as easy as he hoped. While he was used to his suppressants not working ( _thanks, accelerated metabolism_ ), and the more frequent heats, he couldn’t seem to get over the fact his pregnancies wouldn’t stick. And if he told Oliver, he felt like he was failing as a mate. He could _create life_ , but he _sucked at it_.

As expected, Barry’s heat came and went, and by the time Oliver went back to work, he was telling Barry that he smelled like pregnancy (he wasn’t sure what that meant, but Barry thought alphas were weird anyway). Barry had no doubt he was pregnant after the heat, he usually was.

Meeting up with Caitlin sometime after a heat was a regular thing, and Barry had long ago stopped looking at the monitor. Looking at it meant getting attached, and he knew he would just end miscarrying. He couldn’t afford to get attached to the fetuses anymore.

As Caitlin confirmed the pregnancy and checked up on the fetus, Barry’s mind wandered back to the first time he had gotten pregnant. It was shortly after him and Oliver mated, and Oliver went with him.

 _Barry laid nervously on the bed, squirming a little in his spot as Caitlin spread the cold gel on his stomach. Oliver had made a weird comment that Barry’s smell had changed after his heat. They went into see Caitlin to see what the reason might be, and she said that a change in s_ _cent_ _usually indicated a pregnancy._

_Barry’s eyes were on the monitor next to Caitlin, nervously chewing on his lip as he waited for something to come onto the screen. When Caitlin suddenly paused the screen, Barry’s interest peaked, and she pointed to a small blob on the screen._

_“There’s the baby. It looks like you’re about two or three months along, which lines up with when your last heat was. Baby looks healthy and progressing normally. I’d estimate you’re due sometime mid-August.” Caitlin smiled at the pair before cleaning off Barry’s stomach._

_“We’re having a baby,” Barry told Oliver excitedly. The thought of creating a child with Oliver had been all Barry babbled about since they started courting. Everybody who knew them knew how badly Barry wanted children._

_He miscarried two weeks later._

Snapping out of his daydream, Barry watched as Caitlin put things away. The monitor, as it usual was by that point, was off, the black screen staring almost mockingly at Barry. Caitlin didn’t say much, only that the fetus was healthy and that he was two months along.

This time around, Barry stayed laying in the hospital bed as Caitlin made her way back into the cortex. Everybody knew how hard Barry always took these things, so they left him be. He could hear soft chatter coming from Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris, and he wondered what they were thinking every time Barry came in for a check-up.

Absentmindedly, Barry put a hand on his stomach. He couldn’t really feel much, but he knew what was under his palm, and he wished, desperately, that a pregnancy would stick and he could have a baby to hold in a few months' time.

He made it another month this time.

 **~*~**  

“What’s going on?”

Barry looked up from the book he was reading to see Oliver standing at the other end of the couch, watching him carefully. “What do you mean?”

Oliver sat on the couch next to him, putting his hand on Barry’s knee. “Barry, can you be honest with me? Please?”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Barry hesitated. He knew exactly what Oliver was going to ask, so he bookmarked his spot. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Barry continued chewing on his lip, watching Oliver as he collected his thoughts. “What’s the real reason you keep miscarrying?” he asked gently. “Please, Barry. I’m hurting just as much as you are, and I just...I want to know so I can help.”

Tears filled Barry’s eyes and he quickly wiped them away. “The speedforce,” he finally admitted. It felt so good to say it out loud, he wished he did it sooner. “It keeps affecting my womb. I don’t know exactly how or way, and neither does Caitlin. There’s not really a whole lot to compare my pregnancies to.”

Oliver pulled Barry close, kissing the top of his head. Barry let himself cry, easily curling into Oliver, letting the tears fall. Neither of them said anything, both of them crying as the news that they may never have their own biological child wash over them. They would find some way to have a child, of course, their hearts were too big not to.

“I want a baby, Ollie,” Barry finally whimpered after an hour of crying. “I just want a baby _so bad_ , but nothing is going our way.”

“I know, baby,” Oliver whispered, burying his nose into Barry’s brown locks. “I wish we could, so bad. I just want to be able to give that to you.”

“That’s the thing, though. You are. _You have_. Almost every single heat I’ve had, I’ve ended up pregnant after. There’s nothing wrong with _you_.” Barry sniffled, pulling both legs onto the couch to curl up.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Barry,” Oliver said sternly. “You can’t control this, Barry.”

Barry was silent a moment, different things going through his mind before he sat a moment. “Power dampening cuffs.”

“What?” Oliver asked, confused.

“What if I wore power dampening cuffs the entirety of the pregnancy?” Barry allowed himself a small smile. “It would dampen the speedforce and allow me to be pregnant to full term. Or even as close to full term as I can get.”

“Barry, if we do that, there won’t be a Flash for _months_. What if it doesn’t even work?”

“Ollie, it’s our only option at this point.” Barry grabbed one of Oliver’s hand and pulled it close, playing with the man’s fingers. “My suppressants don’t even work until Caitlin can make something. I’m going to keep getting pregnant and losing the baby. Ollie, please, this could be a chance to have a child. If...if it doesn’t work, then we could look into adoption? I really want a baby, Ollie.”

“What about Flash?”

“Ollie, I’m not even concerned about that,” Barry stated flatly. “Honestly, at this point, being the Flash is the last thing on my mind. Besides, there’s you, Vibe, Killer Frost, anybody. Hell, if Kara learned that I was pregnant and how it stuck, I’m more than sure she’d be willing to lend a hand every so often.”

Oliver gently cupped Barry’s face, and Barry easily leaned into the touch. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Barry answered softly, giving his mate a small smile. “If this works, Ollie, these past two years will be worth it. So worth it.”

Smiling, Oliver leaned over Barry’s knees to give the omega a sweet kiss. “I’m always willing to make a family with you, Barry Allen.”

 **~*~**

“These will definitely take some getting used to,” Barry said with a chuckle, staring at the bracelets on his wrist. He rubbed them a bit absentmindedly, but he didn’t appear to be too bothered by wearing them.

“Hopefully they’ll do the trick,” Caitlin said, smiling.

Cisco designed the bracelets so they didn’t look like regular power dampening cuffs that they had laying around. Barry often sported different types of jewelry (his ears _were_ pierced), so it wouldn’t look odd if he went into work wearing a bracelet on each wrist.

After a quick check-up, Caitlin gave them the green light to start trying again. Iris in particular seemed rather cautious on the whole thing, but after Barry explained their reasoning, she didn’t say anything more. She was mainly worried for Barry, and didn’t want to see him crushed if it didn’t work.

Oliver’s rut happened that weekend, and while Barry usually didn’t tend to get pregnant during Oliver’s ruts, he still hoped for the best. When Oliver started nosing at his neck more than usual afterwards, Barry considered it a bit of a success.

A couple months later, Barry found himself in his usual spot in the hospital bed at STAR Labs. Oliver was with him, and they watched as Caitlin spread the gel on his stomach. Barry allowed himself to peek at the screen, wondering and waiting for anything. Caitlin gave her usual conformation before pointing at the fetus, much like she did the first time.

“Fetus looks normal,” she said, smiling a bit. “Looks to be on track. I’d estimate you’re due...sometime late November.”

“Thank you,” Barry said, smiling back at her.

Caitlin left the room to give them privacy, and Barry turned to smile at Oliver. “Pregnant,” he stated, like Oliver hadn’t been in the room the entire time.

Oliver laid his hand on Barry’s bare stomach. He hadn’t pulled his shirt down yet, so the contact was warm. “Please stay,” the alpha whispered, pressing a kiss to the stomach afterwards.

Barry’s heart fluttered in his chest, and his smile widened at Oliver. He pulled the man in for a kiss as he pulled his shirt down. The angle was awkward, but neither seemed to care as they sat in their bubble.

“I have a feeling this one will,” Barry whispered, smiling before pulling Oliver into another kiss.

 **~*~**

All throughout the pregnancy, everybody involved was nervous. Even long after they passed the “if the baby’s born now, they’ll be okay” stage. Barry wasn’t able to carry to full term, but only delivering a week early wasn't too bad of a problem. Barry couldn’t stop crying when he held their baby girl for the first time. After all their problems trying to conceive and have a pregnancy stick, it was a complete dream come true. 

“Oh my god, she’s so beautiful,” Barry blubbered. The little girl had already been cleaned off and swaddled, laying happily in Barry’s arms. He wasn’t quite sure if he ever wanted to stop holding her. “Ollie, what should we name her?”

“Angel,” he said, smiling before kissing her small forehead. “Because she’s such a blessing to us.”

“Angel Queen,” Barry agreed, surprising Oliver a bit. “Yes, Ollie. I’m giving her your last name. Although if we have another child, they’re taking mine since you and I never got married, so it’s only fair if one of each-” Barry was quickly interrupted by Oliver kissing him. Barry melted into it, mindful of the bundle in his arms.

“Here, let me take her.” Oliver gently took Angel from Barry and held her close. “We finally have the baby we’ve always wanted.”

“Yeah.” Barry couldn’t stop smiling. “Hey, Ollie.”

“What?”

“I told you the cuffs would work.”

“I was waiting for that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> theendingsoundssoforcedimsorry
> 
> i love comments, though!! they feed me (:
> 
>  [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/blosshom)


End file.
